Sonic and Equestria Girls Holiday Special
by sguimba
Summary: It's holiday season at Canterlot High and Pinkie Pie decides that the group should play Secret Santa to get in the holiday mood. However, at this time of the year, something's bothering Shadow,who prefers to remain recluse. With him as her Secret Santa, Fluttershy tries to find out what's wrong with him and help him enjoy the holiday season.


Holiday Special

In the city of Canterlot, it was the special time of the year again: The holidays. The entire city was covered in thick blankets of snow alongside various holiday decorations such as lights, stars, bells, and trees throughout. All of Canterlot was prepared for the season, including Canterlot High, which was arguably the most decorated location in town. The staff and student body was certainly in the holiday mood. Manic was just about to enter the student entrance before a blue streak that was zipping through all of town came and skidded to a stop, which covered him head to toe in snow, with only his eyes being visible. Manic lowered his eyelids and vibrated all of the snow off. When he was done, he saw that he was facing Sonic.

"Thanks for that." Manic dryly said.

"Sorry, man. But it was a good look for you." Sonic jokingly said as the two of them entered the school. As they did, Sonic noticed that Manic was wearing a bunch of plants all over his sweater.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Mistletoe. With this, some lucky girl can great a holiday present." Manic said with a grin as Sonic just rolled his eyes. The two of them then came face to face with Trixie which made Manic's grin grow larger.

"Hey, Trixie." He called, getting the magicians attention. When she what he was wearing, she didn't look too impressed.

"Seriously?" Trixie said as she folded her arms.

"What? I call it an earlier holiday gift." Manic replied. Trixie then grew a smirk on her face.

"Well, ok then. Close your eyes." She instructed, much to Manic's surprise.

"Wow, really? Ok, then!" Manic gleefully as he did as he was told. Due to this, he didn't notice that Trixie had reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her smoke bombs.

"Pucker up!" She yelled as she threw the smoke bomb in Manic's face, leaving a blue cloud as Manic began to hack and cough. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Trixie was gone.

"You should've seen that coming."Sonic told him as Manic grumbled a bit.

The two of them then made their way into the bad room, where they found the Rainbooms, minus Pinkie Pie with Spike already waiting inside alongside Silver, Tails, and Knuckles.

"What happened to you?" Rainbow Dash asked as she saw all the blue powder all over Manic's face.

"Don't want to talk about it." He answered as he crossed his arms.

"So, uh, what does Pinkie Pie have in store?" Silver asked. "What do you guys usually do around the holidays?"

"You say that as if you've never celebrated the holidays." Rarity said before she raised an eyebrow. "Wait, have you?"

"Well, no. Where I come from, there's never really been a time to celebrate much of anything. The only source I had for the basics were old history books." Silver explained as Rarity looked mortified.

"You've never celebrated the holidays! This a tragedy!" Rarity said in an over dramatic manner as she gripped Silver's shoulders.

"Speaking of which, Sunset, did you have something like this in Equestria?" Twilight asked her friend as Sunset shrugged a bit.

"Yeah, it was called Hearth Warming. But I was never really big on it, wasn't that close with anyone back home." She admitted.

"I see, what you mean. Back at Crystal Prep, we never really talked about it during this time of the year." Twilight said.

"Well then, it settled, for you three, we're going to make sure you enjoy the best holiday season ever!" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed at Silver, Twilight, and Sunset.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door and everyone turned around.

"I'll get it." Knuckles said as he headed towards the door and opened it. When he did, he saw that no one was there but there was a giant blue present wrapped in a pink bow. It had no card or anything. Knuckles was puzzled as he took the present in the center of the room.

"Anyone due for a present already?" Knuckles asked he set the box down.

"Who's it from?" Fluttershy asked.

"Dunno. It doesn't say anything at all." He responded.

"Judging by the color, it's probably from Pinkie." Spike guessed.

"So this was her surprise? I wonder what it is?" Tails said as he went to go untie the present. Before his fingers could touch it, the present started to shake violently, making him and Knuckles step back as did everyone else in the room. Fluttershy hid behind Manic.

"What's going on?!" Sonic asked as the presents shaking grew faster and faster before it burst open as green and red colored confetti was sprayed throughout the room and Pinkie was revealed with a candy cane in her mouth as she did a Taa-Da pose.

"Happy Holidays!" She happily yelled as all of her friends smiled to her.

"So this was yer surprise?" AppleJack asked as she helped Pinkie get out of the box.

"Of course not, silly! This was only my grand entrance! This year we shoul-" Pinkie said as she scanned the room and noticed that a certain black and red haired boy was missing.

On the snowy rooftop, Shadow had his arms folded he looked out into the city. He could clearly see that city was celebrating the holidays. Seeing this caused Shadow to begin to remember a moment from his space.

 _ _"Shadow, what do you think it's like down there?"_ A female voice asked Shadow as he walked up to the window Space Colony Ark. Turning around was a young girl of around 12 years of age wearing a long blue dress with blonde hair with bright blue eyes._

 _"What do you mean, Maria?" Shadow asked in a somewhat confused manner._

 _"I mean, how do you think the people down there celebrate the holiday season. Do you think it's any different from what we do up here?" Maria explained._

 _"I dunno, maybe, why do you ask?" Shadow asked._

 _"Well, I guess it's fine here, but one day, I'd like to go down and see what it's like to celebrate the season's greeting down there, you know. On that beautiful blue world. I hear there's something called snow down there. I wonder what's it like?" Shadow remembered Maria asking as the two of them looked down at the image of the Earth._

 _"You'll find out one day. When the two of us go down here. I promise." Shadow said in a reassuring tone as the Maria looked at him and gave him a warm smile._

 _"Really? Oh, Shadow, that's wonderful!"_ Maria exclaimed as the flashback ended as Shadow opened his eyes and looked up to see the snow falling. Some landed in his hand and he clenched his fist tightly.

"Maria..." Shadow started to say before he heard a familiar whoosh sound emerge from behind him. He sighed out loud.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Shadow asked, his tone as cold as the winter weather.

"Gee, well, everyone's down there and you're up here, what do you think, faker?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever you and your little group are planning, I don't want any part of it." Shadow insisted. "Now leave me alone."

"Dude, really? Even at this time, you're still grouchy? Come on, it's pretty cold out here anyway." Sonic protested.

"I said I want to be alone. Now leave." Shadow ordered.

"Shadow, come on, man. Pinkie worked really hard for whatever she has planned and she'll be disappointed if you don't join in. Do you really want to let her down now?" Sonic asked.

"This time of the year means nothing to me." Shadow insisted but he thought about Sonic's words. He knew if he didn't come, she would pester him about it later and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll join in on whatever you have, but not for too long." Shadow finally decided as Sonic let out a small laugh. He then dashed forward and pulled Shadow with him back into the bandroom quickly, to the others surprise. Shadow then took his arm away from Sonic

"Never, touch me." Shadow told him firmly.

"Yaaaah! Now that Shady's here, we can get started!" Pinkie declared as Shadow just folded his arms.

"With what?" Sunset asked.

Pinkie then pulled a basket out of her which was filled with slips of paper.

"This year, we're going to do Secret Santa!" Pinkie yelled

"What?" Silver asked.

"All of our names are on these sheets of paper. One by one, we all pick a name from the basket and whoever we get, we have to give them a present!" Pinkie explained. "I figured it would be the best way to show our friendship!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Pinkie!" Sunset said. "Great idea!"

"It's going to be great!" Pinkie declared.

"Wait, a minute, you said all of our names, does that mean Spike too?" Manic asked.

"Yeah! Why not?" Pinkie told him.

"But he's a dog." Manic pointed out.

"I'm a talking dog." Spike brought up.

"But still a dog. What's your idea of a present, a bone?" Manic asked as Spike's eyes darted back and forth.

"N-no!" Spike said with a nervous look.

Pinkie held out the basket as the others went in and picked a name. Shadow was the last as he reluctantly took the last name. With the basket empty, Pinkie beamed.

"Great! Now, don't open your name slip until we're out of the room and we'll exchange gifts two days from now when we meet at AppleJack's house!" Pinkie said. "Hope you all pick good presents!"

With that said, Pinkie then jumped back into the present and rewrapped it. There was a little ruffling and shaking and the present re-opened to show that Pinkie had vanished as everyone else looked on, dumbfounded.

"How does she do that?" Knuckles asked.

"It's best not to question Pinkie's antics." AppleJack said as she began to head out the door with her slip, followed by the others except for Shadow who just decided to teleport out of the room in a hurry. In the hallway, everyone else went their separate ways as they each split up. As they did, they each opened up their slips to reveal who got who: Rarity had gotten Tails, Knuckles had gotten Rarity, Twilight had received Silver, Rainbow Dash had gotten Knuckles, AppleJack had Manic, Pinkie Pie was with Sonic, Manic had gotten Pinkie, Fluttershy had Shadow, Silver had Sunset, Sonic had AppleJack, Tails got Rainbow Dash with Sunset receiving Spike, who had Fluttershy.

On the rooftop, Shadow looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and he saw Twilight's name was written on it. He didn't react at all and closed his hand again.

Later that day, in Pinkie Pie's house, Manic was sitting on the couch in the living room as he sat across from Pinkie's older sister, Maud Pie. She had uninterested look on her face as she appeared to be petting her 'pet' rock, Boulder.

"So...seeing as you're Pinkie's older sister, I figured you would know what she likes best." Manic was saying as Maud finished touching her rock and she just started looking directly at Manic. Manic started to feel uncomfortable as she did this for a while without saying a word.

"So...any ideas?" Manic asked but he was still met with silence. "(And I thought talking to Shadow was a challenge.)

"Well...she's had her eye on this double deluxe sized pinata from the mall." Maud finally said as Manic's face lit up.

"Really? Awesome! How much is it?" He asked.

"I need to check the receipt." Maud answered as Manic sighed and hung his head.

"Come on, isn' there something else I could get her?!" Manic said as he rose from his chair and Maud looked at him.

"I hear she also likes this one of a kind holiday season firework pack. You could buy that, though you better hurry. There's only one left in stock." Maud said as Manic became speechless.

"What?! I have to go now!" Manic said as he headed to the door. "Thanks, Maud!"

"Don't disappoint my sister." Maud said in a monotone voice as Manic finally finished closing the door behind him. He then stopped.

"(Was that a threat?)" He thought as he looked back at the door in an unsure manner.

Knuckles was using his spikes as he climbed down a large trench. Knuckles looked down and saw that he still had a bit of way to go and rolled his eyes.

"The length I go for a good present." He grumbled. "Rarity better like it." He added as he descended further.

AppleJack was in her kitchen as she prepared an apron and took out a large bowl. Aside were ingredients such as cake batter, eggs, milk alongside apples and cinnamon. She then stretched out her hands.

"All right, Manic. Get ready for an extra special treat." She said with confidence as she started to bake.

At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was sitting at her desk as she looked through photos of Tails as she was wearing her eyeglasses. She was heavily concentrated as she studied each image thoroughly.

"Hmmmm...that should do it for the darling's approximate size. But the thing is, what would suit him?" Rarity wondered as she tapped her finger on her chin as she was lost in thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened as an idea clicked in her head and she beamed.

"This is wonderful!, I know he'll adore it!" Rarity declared as she started to get to work.

At the mall, Sonic and Rainbow Dash both entered through the front door. They saw that the entire mall was heavily packed with people everywhere doing some last minute shopping.

"Wow...this entire place is so crowded! It's going to be hard to find a good gift." Rainbow Dash noticed as she looked out into the crowd of people.

Sonic's face broke out into a grin. "I've always liked a little challenge. Hey, I have an idea. How about we see who can find their gift first?"

"You're on!" Rainbow gleefully said. Before the two of them could start zipping around the mall, they were suddenly stopped by the sound of a bell ringing. They turned around to see a someone dressed as an elf.

"Congratulations! You two are our 1000th customer pair to enter today!" He informed them.

"Who was keeping count?" Rainbow asked.

"1000th, huh? So, what do we win? A free discount or something?" Sonic questioned.

"Actually, yes. But there's a catch." He informed them.

"What?" They said in unison.

"You two have to kiss under this mistletoe!" He said, causing both of their faces to fill with shock as they quickly turned to each other.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. It's our mall tradition. So, get at it, you two!"The elf urged.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash both exchanged nervous glances at each other. They weren't really comfortable with the whole idea.

"Can't we send you a picture or something?" Sonic offered instead but the elf shook his head, which caused the two of them to turn to each other with unsure looks. They needed to find some way to get out of this.

In his lab, Tails was digging through his inventions in a box as he threw pieces metal parts together. Finally, Tails received the last part and threw it on the rest of the metal. He turned around as he got his wrench together.

"Normally I would make this for Sonic, but seeing as he and Rainbow are so similar, I'm sure she'll enjoy it just as much as he would." Tails commented as he began to get to work.

Back at her house, Pinkie slid down into her secret room via the slide as she landed and looked up at all the different cabinets. She quickly zipped to one on the right and she opened it as she rapidly read through various files as she finally found Sonics. She then opened that up and took out one piece of paper.

"Good thing I'm always prepared. Though I will have to replace this page. Oh well, it's fun to find out more about what my friends like!" Pinkie exclaimed as she went back to the slide and somehow managed to slide herself up to it.

While Sonic and Rainbow Dash were trying to get out of their sticky situation, Silver arrived at the other entrance of the mall as he placed his fingers on his chin and walked through the crowds.

"Ok, Silver, think. What does Sunset, like? We've barely spoken to each other, so that doesn't help. Come on, think. What do I always see her doing? She's always...wait, everyone does that. Why couldn't I be telepathic psychic?" Silver said to himself before he approached the escalators. "Maybe if I walk around long enough, I'll find out what she likes. Yeah, that'll work."

Silver then lifted up his head and he saw how vast and large the mall. He looked at the upstairs and downstair and his face sank a bit as he knew he would be here for a while.

" Why couldn't I have super speed?" He mumbled to himself.

Back in the city, Sunset and Twilight alongside Spike emerged from a nearby store just across from Sugar Cube corner. Spike was holding a bag in his mouth as Sunset and Twilight each had bags with their gifts as well.

"That went well. We managed to get out gifts early. Now all we just have to do is wrap them." Sunset said.

"Yeah, we can do that tomorrow. Anyway, thanks for coming along with my shopping. See you tomorrow." Twilight said as Sunset took the other way and she began to head home alongside Spike.

"I hope our friends like the gifts, Spike." She said to her companion.

As Twilight and Spike were heading out, they didn't notice that behind them was Shadow, holding in his hands, a slip of paper.

"(I don't want anything to do with this meaningless holiday or event. I'll just give Twilight her present now and be done with it)." Shadow thought as he started to walk forward.

"Um...Shadow?" He heard a familiar soft voice call out to him.

Shadow turned around to see Fluttershy, giving him a timid look. When she saw his expression, she was starting to have second thoughts. She had wanted to chat with him a bit to see if she could find out if he liked anything but it was difficult.

"What do you want?" Shadow answered in an icy tone.

"Well, I...just saw you down here and was wondering...maybe we...could walk home together?" Fluttershy offered. "If..that's...all right..."

"Not interested. Around this time of year...I just want to be alone." Shadow replied. In his tone, Fluttershy noticed a hint of pain in it and puzzled her slightly.

"(Is there something bothering Shadow?)" She thought.

"Are you going to keep standing around? I told you my answer." Shadow said, slightly annoyed as Fluttershy shrank back a bit.

"Shadow...can...I ask...one more thing if you don't mind?"

"What?"

"Are you...ok? Around this time...you don't feel like yourself and since you're my friend...I want to know if I can help."

Shadow's eyes widened at Fluttershy's sudden words. He looked directly at her. He looked at her worried face and then into her eyes. He saw her blue eyes, full of kindness. Just like Maria's. Noticing this caused Shadow to wince once more as he clenched his fist and made a 'tch' sound. Fluttershy noticed.

"Shadow?" She asked.

In response, Shadow ended up teleporting quickly in a blue flash, leaving Fluttershy alone. When he was gone, she looked up, still having that worried expression.

"Something is wrong...but what?" She wondered out loud.

Two days had passed and it was time to celebrate. At her house, AppleJack was preparing decorations alongside Granny Smith and her siblings Big Mac and Apple Bloom. There was a large laurel wreath near the fireplace, a large tree with lights and snowflakes and different colored stockings around the living room. AppleJack finished placing a star at the top of the tree when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Apple Bloom declared as she went and opened the door to reveal Rarity and Rainbow Dash alongside her two friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The former two were carrying wrapped gifts.

"Awesome, glad you two could make it!" Apple Bloom declared as she and her two friends went inside. Rarity and Rainbow Dash entered the living room where they saw AppleJack placing the finishing touches.

"I must say, you've outdone yourself this time." Rarity praised as AJ turned around.

"This looks awesome, AJ!" Rainbow added.

"Thanks. By the way, you can put your gifts under the tree." AppleJack instructed as she pointed to it.

Outside, Silver was flying through, holding out his present as he wore a green Santa outfit and hat. He looked around, slightly lost as he then saw Sunset, Twilight and Spike enter house from below, each with their presents.

"That must be the place." Silver decided as he floated down and landed in front of the house just as AppleJack was going to close the door.

"Hi, Silver! Nice outfit, come on in." AppleJack greeted as he entered the living room. "Just put your present under the tree."

"Silver, I'm impressed. You're all dressed for the occasion! As a fashion enthusiast, I'm so proud!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Actually, It was Sonic's idea. He said it would be right for the mood." Silver explained as he sat down between Sunset and Twilight.

There was another ring from the doorbell and this time when AppleJack opened it up, she saw Sonic, Manic, Tails, and Knuckles with their gifts. Sonic and Manic were both wearing matching red Santa outfits as Tails wore a turquoise cyan elf outift leaving Knuckles with a brown sweater and reindeer ears on the top of his head in the place of a hat.

"Y'all look great!" AppleJack said as the four of them followed her inside to see the others, who were also impressed with their costumes.

"Happy, Holidays everybody!" Manic said as he tipped his hat.

When Rainbow Dash saw Knuckles outfit, she let out a little smirk and she began to snicker.

"Uh, Knuckles, why you're dressed as a reindeer of all things?" She asked, as he frowned a bit and everyone else let out small laughs.

"I picked the shortest straw." He grumbled as he folded his arms.

"Everyone, welcome Chuckles, the Red Haired Reindeer." Sonic said jokingly as he put his arm around Knuckles, making everyone chuckle as Knuckles gave Sonic a slight glare.

"You couldn't lay off with the teasing even at this time?"

"Oh, you know it shows that you're my buddy."

The door rang one more time and the last two Rainbooms, Pinkie and Fluttershy, alongside Maud Pie joined the others as they sat in the living room.

"I'm so excited for when we get gifts! I can't wait to see what I got, or what you got, or you, or you, or you, or, you..." Pinkie said as she went around pointing to her friends before Sunset grabbed her arm.

"Settle down, Pinkie. We'll get to that." She told her.

Granny Smith then came into the room, carrying a plate that had many cups of a warm liquid with smoke coming from it.

"Y'all are in for a treat. Our Apple Family Egg Nog is only 2nd to our cider!" She proudly said as everyone took cups and began to sip. She was right, it tasted good.

"This is amazing." Tails happily said.

"You know...this is really nice. All of us here, spending some good quality time. Thanks, AppleJack, you've made this holiday great so far." Twilight said as AppleJack beamed.

"You said, it!" Pinkie agreed.

Fluttershy looked around at everyone present in the room. As she did, she quickly took note that Shadow wasn't present.

"Wait, Shadow isn't here." She said out loud, which made everyone turn to her.

"Yeah, so? " Manic casually said, which made Sonic elbow him to make him keep quiet.

"You're right. I wonder where he is?" Sonic wondered before he got a frown on his face. "Though it'd be lame if he doesn't show up. That means whoever he got for Secret Santa won't get their gift."

Fluttershy recalled back to her meeting with Shadow from the other day. She remembered seeing the pain on his face as he stood there. She looked down at the ground for a while before she looked up with a determined face and quickly rushed to the door.

"Fluttershy, where are you going?" Sunset asked as she opened the door.

"I'll find Shadow." She answered as the door quickly shut behind her.

Shadow was sitting around near the lake in his spot hidden by the forest. He had his arms wrapped around his knees as he stared out with a cold, indifferent expression.

 _"Shadow, when we someday, get down to Earth, we can celebrate the holidays for real. I mean, with my Grandfather. Up here, he's normally so busy but when we go down, maybe he'll have time to join us."_ Shadow remembered Maria saying as he wrapped his arms tighter around his knees.

"Shadow?" Fluttershy's voice said from behind him as Shadow turned to see her looking at him.

"Why are you here? I thought I made it clear I wanted to be alone." Shadow answered.

"Well...everyone's else is at AppleJack's house. We're getting ready to share our gifts." Fluttershy explained.

"Then head back there." Shadow told her.

"Not without you." She insisted. Fluttershy approached Shadow and sat down next with him.

"Shadow. I know, something's bothering you. I'm your friend. You can tell me what." Fluttershy said kindly as she put her hand on his shoulder, as Shadow turned to see her with that same look full of kindness as he saw before. Again, he couldn't help but think of Maria. He sighed a sorrowful one.

"Maria." Shadow finally said as Fluttershy became confused.

"Who?" She asked.

"Maria. When I was on board the Ark, I knew a girl who went by the name of Maria. There, the two of us become friends. We were very close, I considered her like a sister. She was thoughtful, kind and caring...sort of like you." Shadow began as Fluttershy listened.

"She was always there for me and supportive. She loved seeing the planet from space. It was her dream to go down there one day alongside me. One thing she always told me was how she wanted to celebrate the holidays down here. She'd never seen snow and was interested...but, just before I came down here...there was an incident and...Maria died, right in front of me." He continued as Fluttershy gasped at that last part.

"Oh, Shadow...I'm so sorry..." She said, trying to comfort him.

"Now, she'll never get the chance she wanted to enjoy the holidays like you do. It's just not right. She didn't deserve to have that stripped away from her. Now do you see why I don't see the point in celebrating anything at this time of year?" Shadow finally finished.

Fluttershy saw Shadow's look, full of sorrow. He was right. With his story, no wonder he acted extra grumpy during the season. But...

"Shadow, what you told me is hard to take in and I can't understand, what you are going through. But, are you certain Maria would've wanted you to be like this?" She questioned as Shadow turned to her with a quizzical look.

"Maria sounded like she cared a lot about you and your wellbeing. I know you mentioned how it was her dream to be down here at this time, but from what you said, she always wanted to share her happiness with you. She wanted you to be happy. And seeing you all sad right now, I don't think she'd like that." Fluttershy lectured, making Shadow look up to get a good look at her as he took in her words. It sounded like something Maria would say.

Shadow thought heavily about his conversations with Maria. Happiness...she was right. Maria especially wanted Shadow to be able to enjoy her dream with her. She was gone now...but maybe...carrying on what she wanted would be a better way to honor her memory. Shadow then began to rise from the ground as Fluttershy looked up at him.

"Fluttershy...you're right. Maria might not have been able to fulfill her dream...but, I can do it for her. I'm certain that's what she would've wanted." Shadow decided which made Fluttershy form a giant smile on her face as she stood as well.

"Let's head to AppleJacks." She said warmly.

Back at AppleJack's house, the others were still waiting for Fluttershy to arrive in her living room.

"She's been gone for almost an hour, do you think she found him?" Rarity asked.

"Probably, Shadow doesn't move around a lot. But the question is, did she convince him to come along?" Sonic answered.

"I doubt it. Shadow's pretty stubborn and Fluttershy's not exactly the persuasive type." Rainbow said.

" I hope so! Otherwise, Secret Santa will be ruined!" Pinkie screamed out loud at the mere thought.

After that, the door swung open to reveal Fluttershy, with Shadow right behind her, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow, she actually did it..." Manic said with an impressed tone.

"Now we can celebrate for real." Fluttershy said.

"Glad you finally came around, faker. You were being moodier than usual, but nice to see you decided to spend some time with your friends." Sonic told him

"Hmph. Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't come here for you. It was just too cold outside and I need somewhere to be warm." Shadow said dismissivley, making Sonic chuckle a bit.

"You came!" Pinkie said excitedly as she threw her around Shadow and gave him a tight hug, which caused him to roll his eyes. "Now, let's exchange gifts."

The group went over to the tree and everyone save for Shadow took out the presents they had placed underneath. Manic went first as he handed his present to Pinkie. She quickly tore off the wrapping paper and when she saw it, her eyes widened in happiness. It was the deluxe holiday fireworks set.

"Eeeeee! It's just the thing I wanted the second most! Thanks, Manic!" She said as she gave him a big hug. From behind, Manic saw Maud and he gave her the thumbs up and she still had an emotionless expression and Manic formed a confused look, not sure if he had failed or succeeded.

Knuckles then took his gift and he handed it to, Rarity, who immediately gasped in delight as she took it.

"Oh, Knuckles! You gave me a shard of the Master Emerald, didn't you?! You're the best!" She squealed as Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh...no. I would never do that." He said, making Rarity lose her excitement as she pouted a little. "But you'll still like it."

Rarity opened up her gift to reveal a white hexagonal shaped piece of jewelry. Rarity regained her excitement as she saw it.

"This is magnificent! It may not be the Master Emerald, but it's good enough. Thank you, thank you!" She said with glee.

Twilight then walked up to Silver and handed him his present. Silver unwrapped it to see a small snow globe of a city that looked quite tranquil. The globe had a blue sky like covering in order to replicate it. Silver studied it, quite pleased with what he saw.

"This looks really nice." He said as he held it.

"Well, when I found out you were from a not so great future, I wanted to give you something that can represent what your future can be like," Twilight explained as Silver smiled.

Pinkie then went up to Sonic quickly and shoved her gift in his face. Sonic then took and unraveled it like no time. What Sonic saw were a large pair of headphones that were a brilliant blue color.

"Sweet! The high definition version of the tunes headphones! This is awesome!" He said as Pinkie beamed.

"I knew you'd love it!" She said.

Tails was with Rainbow Dash as he handed her a tiny gift. Her eyes lowered as she took it and when she opened it, she looked sort of disappointed as she held a cyan guitar pick.

"A guitar pick? I have tons of those." She informed him.

"I know, but this isn't a normal pick. This one has been modified to change any pitch and allow you to tune your guitar as well. As well, it also can fix any string that's broken, can immediately bring up any chords you need and augment your sound as well." Tails said, which made her gain a slightly impressed look.

"Ok...that does sound cool." She admitted.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then took out their gifts and handed them to AppleJack and Knuckles. When AppleJack opened her box, it shone brightly as she looked in awe at a set of 12 dozen golden apples she held. Meanwhile, Knuckles's gift was a training equipment, full of weights, training mats and practice dummies for example.

"Well, ah'll be! These golden blush apples are only supposed to grow once every 4 years! These will be great for my recipes." AppleJack commented.

"Yeah, this kit is top notch. These look like they cost a fortune, how'd you pay for them anyway?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash exchanged nervous glances as Sonic rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eh, I'd prefer not to talk about it." He cryptically said.

Rarity could barely contain herself as she handed her gift over to Tails. When Tails got rid of the paper, he found a green pilot outfit with blue goggles.

"Woah, this looks nice." Tails said as he admired his new suit.

"It's amazing! It fits your personality so well!" Rarity stated.

After setting down her present, AppleJack walked to the fridge and she then came back holding a wrapped gift for Manic. She then presented it to him and we undid all the wrapping, he found himself looking at a cake shaped like his drum kit.

"Wow, my gift is cool looking and delicious as well." Manic said as he ate one of the cymbals as his taste buds danced to the treat.

"Glad ya like it, sugah cube." AppleJack said happily.

Silver used his psychic powers to take his gift from under the tree, which he then gave to Sunset. After taking off the covering, Sunset found herself looking at a thick book that was titled, "Music throughout the ages."

"This combines two of my favorite hobbies. I appreciate the gift, Silver." Sunset told him.

"I'm glad you like it. It was the last thing I found while I was looking around in the mall. I was almost there for 6 hrs." He said in a tired manner.

Spike dragged his gift from under the tree and presented it to Fluttershy. Fluttershy then saw that her gift was a wooden carving, which represented various types of animals found in the forest.

"Oh, Spike, this is wonderful!" She said as she rubbed Spike's chin. He then turned to Manic with a victorious look.

"See, I can give good gifts!" He said as Manic just shrugged.

"Speaking of gifts, here's yours,"Sunset said as she placed a house shaped present to Spike. He then tore through the paper to reveal a yellow doghouse, just his size. He then wagged his tail in happiness.

"I've always wanted a dog house, actually. It would be nice to have a little Spike time every now and then." He said as he sniffed the house over and over as Sunset let out a small smile.

Shadow then walked towards Twilight and she turned around to face him. He then reached into his pocket and took out a coupon, which he handed to her. Twilight then read it out loud.

"Booked time at the ice rink? What for?" She asked in a confused manner.

"I've heard you speak about how Timber wants to take you ice skating but you don't know how. With these, you should learn in no time. I'll teach you. I'm kind of an expert at skating." Shadow explained, which made Twilight smile.

"Thanks, Shadow." She responded.

"You're teaching her? When are you going to learn man? She has a boyfriend." Sonic teased, which made Twilight blush and Shadow turned to Sonic.

"Don't you want your holiday to be devoid of pain?" Shadow said as Sonic rubbed his nose.

Lastly, Fluttershy came up to Shadow as he faced her. She handed him something in the form of a small statue, which Shadow unwrapped to be the image of an ice blue snow angel. It was quite beautiful and seeing it made Shadow think of his Maria, as he fondly remembered her smile.

"Happy Holidays, Shadow." Fluttershy said as Shadow let out a tiny smile.

"Fluttershy...thank you."Shadow uttered as he still looked at her with his small smile, which she returned. She then gave him hug, which Shadow found himself returning as well.

"Guys, let's go outside and use my fireworks!" Pinkie yelled as she rushed out of the door, leaving it out open.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sonic said as he and the others went out, leaving Shadow alone for a while as he looked around the room, before back at his gift.

"Happy Holidays, Maria." He said softly before he went outside to join the others.

 **Authors notes: Hey all. Hope you all had a good holiday and you enjoy reading this holiday special. I know it's late but I wanted to make sure this was done in a good manner. Anyway, see you all later and take care.**


End file.
